1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data communications and, more particularly, to data communications for a laptop computer unit utilizing a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory/Card International Association (usually seen as PCMCIA, now PC Card) Card Type Modem.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, combining cellular phone technology with computer data communications is well-known. Typically, a personal computer is equipped with a modem and coupled with a conventional cellular type phone to allow a personal computer user to set up a data link from a remote site without having to establish the link via a conventional modem connected to the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). Instead, computer data is electronically converted by the modem into a format that can be transmitted by the cellular phone over the electromagnetic spectrum. This is highly desirable when connecting to a PSTN line is not convenient such as when one is traveling in the car or away from the home or office and wishes to connect to other computer(s) such as the office computer or the increasingly popular Internet. Not only may computer data be transmitted over the established data link but voice, fax and eventually video data may be transmitted as well giving the personal laptop user a variety of working tools remotely.
The problem with the systems in the related art is that none of the systems designed to date have a simple, universal, integrated modem and cellular transceiver that can be installed by simply inserting it into a conventional PCMCIA slot in a laptop computer.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,787,363 to Scott et. al. and 5,570,369 to Rossi describe a system and method for connect message synchronization in a cellular data gateway. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,479,480 to Scott and 4,654,867 to Labedz et al. disclose a cellular radio modem in analog and digital mode. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,428,671 to Dykes et al. and 5,408,520 to Clark et al. disclose a modem with connections for land lines and cellular phones. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,837,800 to Freeburg et al. and 4,697,281 to O'Sullivan describe a cellular data telephone system (CDT) including a data control unit, modem, telephone, antenna, and connects to a data terminal. U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,457 to O'Sullivan, discloses a laptop device with a cellular transceiver, speaker phone, and a hybrid communications control unit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,090 to Morris describes an apparatus for removably connecting a′ cellular phone to a computer.
However, none of the references disclose a cellular transceiver integrated with a conventional Personal Computer (PC) modem card designed to fit into a conventional PCMCIA slot of a laptop computer as in the present invention. Nor is the manner of the proposed combination of the satellite link and relay technology and the modem the focus of the utilitarian aspect of these inventions.
In fact, with the exception of two, most of the references are vague as to exactly how the proposed combination of a cellular phone and a modem is to be accomplished. The '457 reference discloses a hybrid communications central processor mounted on a circuit board which fits into the card slot of a portable personal computer. The '457 reference teaches placing the cellular transceiver unit in the computer case in a space which might otherwise be occupied by a disk drive. This is clearly distinct from the present invention where the wireless transceiver is mounted on the card. The '090 reference discloses a laptop computer with a track built into the computer's housing for slidably receiving a commercially available cellular portable phone. Different mounting brackets for adapting said cellular phone to said track would allow cellular phones from various other manufacturers to be used.
However, both of these invention have drawbacks. Most portable laptop computers can ill afford to devote or even have an empty space for a device such as a hard drive to place another component such as a cellular transceiver into as suggested in '457. The proposed combination in '090 makes the laptop unit more bulky and no universal design of the slidably receiving track can accommodate all of the various style cellular phones and manufacturers.
The present invention eliminates all of these problems by combining a cellular transceiver with a conventional PCMCIA card type modem for insertion into a conventional PCMCIA modem slot on a laptop computer. The resulting invention is of a universal design that can be used in any laptop that has a conventional PCMCIA slot. No additional slots or bays are required on the laptop.
The present invention also has the antenna built into the card eliminating the need for an additional external antenna on the laptop computer case. The card then can be installed by inserting it into the PCMCIA slot and installing a software driver as provided by the manufacturer. The resulting combination will allow a laptop user to connect via the modem and transceiver to any host computer waiting for an incoming call.
The present invention further incorporates a microphone, a swivel-based micro camera, and a loudspeaker for transmitting not only computer and fax data, but voice and video data.